Feverish
by L. Monster
Summary: Rin only bottoms from the top. Until of course, he goes down with a fever. One shot. PWP. Haru/Rin. Fever sex. Fever fluff. Rated M because I have no shame. A little humour here and there, why not.


**A/N: So I had a fever a few days back and had the most realistic wet dream ever featuring special guests Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin. And I figured, damn, it would be nice to wake up to the real thing, huh? Go get him Rinrin! **

**WARNING: Yes, Haru has sex with sick Rin. Bad Haru. (OOC? Maybe. But its hot sex, so who cares!)**

**Picture that beautiful orange sunset light they show in the anime when Rin's alone in the dorm looking at his dad's relay photograph. (DO NOT picture his dad. It'll ruin the whole thing!) **

**-.-**

**"FEVERISH"**

Rin blinked hard a couple of times and rubbed his eyelids with the palms of his hands.

His eyeballs hurt, he realised miserably, as he sat up on his bed. The sun hadn't set which meant it was still pretty early in the afternoon.

He had gone back to his room after practice feeling slightly sluggish. Before he knew it, he had laid down on his bed and fallen asleep.

"Dammit," he winced at the pain and made a hissing sound.

Yeah, he was definitely going to get sick. His pre-fever symptoms were always the same, the scratchy throat, the little headache, pain in the back of his eyes, his skin abnormally sensitive. If his calculations were right, he had at best a few hours before the fever really hit him.

"Not today, please," he sighed as he picked up his phone to check the time.

Nitori had gone back home for the weekend, which had never happened before. Apparently one of his cousins was getting married, he wasn't quite sure because he hadn't been listening. There was only one thing in his mind the moment he realised he'd have the room all to himself for two blissful days.

"Haru," he mumbled, lifting himself off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

They had been dating for a few months now, meeting every other day for joint practices.

"The pain you cause me, fucker…" he mumbled to himself, sounding a bit too fond for his liking.

Whenever it was the Iwatobi team's turn to host the practice at their school's swimming pool, Rin would seize the opportunity to stay over at Haru's place. On the other hand, when it was Samezuka's turn, they'd sneak into an empty room for a quickie and exchange goodbyes at the gate.

It simply didn't sound like a good idea for Haru to stay over at Rin's shared dormitory, considering how vocal they'd become as of late.

Yes, they'd been doing some private practising of their own, and as far as Rin was concerned, they'd gotten _really _good at it.

Unfortunately, Haru wasn't thrilled at the idea of having an audience, which completely discarded the possibility of him staying over at Samezuka. (Rin, admittedly, would have gotten a little kick out of it.)

At first, sex had been more awkward than satisfying, especially for Rin. Not so much the physical part of being bottom, but rather the psychological bit that entailed spreading his legs for another man. Rin Matsuoka did not take kindly to submission, so he'd dealt with it the only way he saw fit.

Which was dominating the fuck out of the situation, by bottoming from the top.

With their first couple of times being the exception, whenever they found themselves safely behind the closed doors of Haruka's house, Rin would always take the initiative, pushing and pulling and biting his way on top, which had initially suited Haru well enough, (despite the bruises and bite-marks left in the aftermath of hurricane Rin,) never one to deny Rin any of his little whims.

And after the sex came the other things. Food. Recreation. Transportation. Every single aspect of their time together was forcibly controlled by Rin's need to make up for being on the receiving end of their relationship. Not that he particularly disliked it, physically.

Only, Rin couldn't fail to notice, Haru had become a little impassive as of late, pushing back ever so slightly, wiggling underneath the redhead with every intention of rolling them over, only to find himself pushed back and pinned harder to the floor (tatami mat, bed, futon, bathtub and every other smooth surface they'd consummated their relationship on.)

And for the past few weeks, every time they laid side by side, chests heaving and bodies coated by a thin layer of sweat in the aftermath of their activities, the dark haired swimmer would try to bring up the subject with a subtle 'Rin.'

Only to find his face smothered by a pillow (tatami mat, cushion, discarded clothing and this one time, a dolphin figurine.) Because Rin knew what was on Haru's mind, and he'd be dammed if they'd head anywhere near that direction any time soon.

He needed the control. He needed it and he knew it the same way he knew that if he were to let go…

A violent shiver ran up his body as he washed his face with lukewarm water. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. Haru'll be here soon, he thought.

_Love making._ Tsk. The words burnt a hole in Rin's brain every time he spared the idea a thought. Ever the romantic, but no. Just, no. Sex was good. Fucking was even better. And blow jobs and hand jobs and the occasional rim job, they were all great.

Truth be told, the whole sentimental side of being in a relationship with another man was the hardest thing to get used to, according to 17 year old Rin Matsuoka.

_Are we supposed to cuddle after sex? _

_Should we be going out on dates? _

These were his thoughts as he traced a hand through his hair, untangling a few knots here and there. His headache was getting worse and yet he'd die before acknowledging it. He would not give his traitor body the satisfaction. And just to prove his point, he took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper.

It wasn't like they hadn't exchanged 'I love you's before. In fact, it was one of Rin's favourite things to say as he furiously rode the overwhelmed teen underneath him. Although to him it was more like dirty talk, whispering the words between 'fuck me's and 'fuck yeah's.

_Why am I thinking about this shit?_

Yes, the term _love making_ definitely triggered a reaction in Rin's brain, and just thinking about it while on the verge of a fever was definitely a bad idea.

"Dammit, Haru," he spoke without realising it.

He walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on his bed, refusing to acknowledge the cold on the soles of his feet and his exposed upper body. With every pore of his skin on edge and his fleeting emotions getting the best of him, he couldn't help himself from travelling back in time, focusing the eyes of his mind on a certain tongue peeking out of a certain someone's lips, leaving wet trails on a certain someone's jaw.

"Haru," he whispered yet again, sucking in a finger and tracing it down his chin towards his tingling neck.

It had gotten too cold in the past month, cold enough to cancel joint swim practices at Iwatobi. They were all being held at Samezuka once a week, which along with the pressure of approaching examinations, only allowed the lovers to meet on the accorded days.

His finger traveled down his stomach, gathering some moisture from the sweat that had started to coat his burning skin. He licked it and tasted seawater. He put both hands over his mouth and exhaled loudly, warming his palms and rubbing them together.

It had been a week since Rin last got any. Last time had been a particularly quick hand job as they lingered longer than the rest in the changing rooms.

_I'm close,_ _Rin… _his mind screamed back at him as he recollected the blurry images of dripping water and the scent of chlorine.

His eyes fluttered closed as he thought he felt someone's hot breath ghost over the back of his neck, causing him to shiver violently. He exhaled once more over his hands and pressed his hot palms against his trembling chest, relishing in the warmth it provided his shaking, freezing form.

And he had never been hornier. The hardness between his legs vouching for it.

He palmed his erection carefully, as if afraid of how far it would spring back if pushed down hard enough. His skin tingled and he felt slightly lightheaded.

An image suddenly appeared in his mind, a thoroughly debauched Haruka in the brink of orgasm, muscles pumped up and eyes tight shut, focused in the sole action of thrusting upwards in delicious ecstasy.

_W-Wait… _Haruka's voice echoed through his memories.

Rin gathered enough saliva to spit on his right hand as he tumbled backwards, head almost missing the pillow.

"Haru, Haru…" he repeated softly, biting his left hand's knuckles as his right one sneaked into his pants, taking a hold of his throbbing erection with saliva coated fingers.

He closed his aching eyes and stifled a moan, shivering uncontrollably.

Cold, it was suddenly very cold and it was effectively distracting him from his very vivid fantasy.

Kicking hard with both feet at nothing in particular, he gathered a fistful of bed sheets with his left hand, taking hold of his pillow with his teeth in order to get under the covers without releasing his hold on his dick. Unsuccessfully.

And so began the epic battle of Rin vs. Bed Cover.

For a little over five minutes he thrashed and rolled around his bed, sometimes limply falling back with both legs tangled between the sheets and hand yanking furiously at his erection, sometimes stopping his ministrations in order to roll around and curse loudly.

"Fuck it, get on with it already _Haru_…" he all but spat the words in English.

After much struggling, our hero finally managed to get under the covers, which he instantly regretted as they were mercilessly cold.

He twitched and rolled around for a couple of minutes trying to warm up the sheets but gave up soon after, as a misty yet inflamed torrent of images fogged his mind.

Haru's unbridled moans reverberated louder than ever in Rin's brain, as a slideshow of memories flashed before his burning eyes.

_Rin… Rin, slow down… _

His head was heavy against the mattress, his eyelids powerfully shut. The fever was making its appearance faster than he expected, not that he saw it coming in the slightest. His body was slowly failing him and yet his mind was racing, trapping him in the heat of his delusions.

Although the dark haired swimmer was the least vocal of the two, in the midst of their lust, Haru would occasionally try to stifle a curse that threatened to escape his parted lips by forcing his mouth shut or sliding his tongue over his teeth.

Nothing more, as Rin wantonly recollected, than an invitation for a passionate, burning kiss that never failed to make his legs to limp.

_Sh-hmph. _

_Ff… tsk. _

_R-Rin… _

Rin rolled onto his side while kicking off his pants, his burning hand with trembling fingers let go of its mighty grasp around his weeping arousal, towards the epicentre of his desire. He bent his right knee towards his chest, granting himself better access to his opening, which he began fondling ever so gently.

_H-Ha... _

And that's when he let himself go, setting his skin on fire, lighting up every sensory nerve in his body.

Minutes went by as his index trailed circles around his burning entrance, earning moans and curses as it playfully danced around. He exhaled as he slowly inserted a finger, curling it as he drew it back out, leaving hot trails around his inner walls.

_Rin… Rin, you're so tight… _

He inserted a second finger a bit too forcefully in the midst of his lust and stifled a groan, quickly adjusting his position in order to ride out the pain.

The next few minutes went by in a blur as he got used to the invasive sensation, desperately looking for the pleasure that came right after.

As he threw back his head, momentarily regretting the action that caused him to see sparks behind his feverish eyelids, he heard the distinct sound, albeit slightly muffled, of a door creaking open.

"Rin?" spoke the familiar baritone, gathering the redhead's attention.

It was as if a particularly sexy piece of music had been turned down, almost like background elevator music. Muffled, stifled by the sole movement of Rin's head springing upwards in fast motion.

"Rin? Are you awake?"

_Am I awake? _

_Are you awake? _

Words flew around his mind. 'Are you really here?' he wanted to ask.

Rin's shivering frame struggled against his own heavy muscles, every vein in his body fought against the stupor of his traitorous nervous system.

His skin was on fire.

On actual fire.

"H-Haru…" he hated how raspy his voice sounded, clearing his throat as he tried pushing himself upwards by the elbows.

Only to realise he had no energy to do so. He tumbled backwards, shut his eyes and rolled pathetically into a fetal position.

A soft thud was heard as Haru dropped his bag on the floor by the door and made his way towards Rin's bed, concern evident in his face.

"Rin," he tentatively spoke as he took in the teen before him. The redhead was shaking from head to toes and his skin was tinged red. Haru raised a hand towards his forehead, brushing away a few strands of hair before gently placing his palm over Rin's burning skin.

"You're burning up," Haru needlessly stated, getting back on his feet and turning sideways as if looking for a little slip of instructions on how to handle the situation. His eyes suddenly settled on the abandoned upper bunk bed and he mentally congratulated himself for it. He quickly snatched the thick winter cover off Nitori's bed and bent forwards, hovering over the feverish redhead as he gently placed it over him.

"I'll get you some water," the dark haired swimmer whispered as he carefully pulled back, only to find his wrist clasped by an iron grasp.

Rin's hand had shot out from underneath the covers, grabbing the other teen as if his life depended on it.

As their eyes met, something awfully familiar struck a note in Haru's chest. Rin's eyes were watery, his lips parted and brows furrowed, it seemed to have taken all his willpower to maintain his grasp around Haru's wrist.

"Haru," he tried speaking but only hot breath came out of his mouth.

The Iwatobi swimmer fell to his knees by Rin's side, his chest swelling with affection and a foreign yet all consuming sense of responsibility towards the teen before him.

He cradled Rin's head with his left hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay," he whispered back reassuringly. "I'll take care of y-"

He found himself cut off by a pair of white hot lips gently pressed against his.

_Gently._

Haru almost choked at the feeling of those familiar lips kissing him tenderly, something he had very rarely experienced in all their time together.

As if on queue, the redhead let go of his grasp around Haruka's wrist, only to place a hot palm against the dark haired teen's cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb.

The strangeness of the situation forced Haru to gasp ever so slightly, parting his lips momentarily before a tongue slipped its way inside his mouth.

For the following seconds, Haruka found himself kissing back experimentally, surprised by the tenderness of it all and getting instantly aroused by the situation. Rin was holding on to him as if he were afraid to break him, as if all he needed was a goodnight kiss. As if, because the way he was moaning couldn't be mistaken for anything other than pure lust.

It took him a superhuman display of will to break the kiss and stare questioningly at his boyfriend.

Rin's eyes were glazed with lust as he wantonly licked his lips.

"R-Rin?" Haru's eyes widened at the sight, Rin had his sex face on and had not yet tackled him to the floor.

Instead, he started trailing his fingers across Haru's lips.

"O-Oi, Rin…"

"Come," the redhead commanded, beckoning him with a shake of his head to join him in bed.

Haru's eyes widened even more at this, his jaw went lax and his mouth fell open.

"Don't be a pain, you're sick…" he grudgingly responded, obediently listening to the little angel Haru posed over his right shoulder. He made a move to get away but found himself unable to move, as Rin pulled back the covers magician-style revealing his naked body in all its glory.

"I'm _not _sick," Rin defiantly spat back.

Haru's eyes traveled down his muscled frame as Rin wantonly ran his hands down his abdomen, taking a full grasp around his rock hard erection.

"But… I am a little cold…" Rin whispered as he cupped his balls with his free hand, pulling up his left knee and curling his toes.

"Idiot," Haru mumbled back while trying to pull the covers over the redhead, unsuccessfully trying to hide the blush that was furiously spreading across his face and neck.

"Please," pleaded the redhead and Haru almost tumbled backwards at the tone of his voice.

"My clothes are drenched, it's freezing outside," he responded pathetically, he was starting to run out of excuses for not joining his sexy ass boyfriend in bed.

"Strip," Rin teased back, fully aware of the effect he was having on the dark haired swimmer.

Haru shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and was about to get up and walk out of the room when suddenly he felt Rin's hand caressing his arm.

"Please, Haru… I-I need you…"

Haru instantly regretted looking up, as their eyes met and he felt his will melt around him. Rin was a complete and utter mess, but that was understandable, he was feverish. He couldn't just go and leave him there, not when he was being all needy and gentle, reminding Haru so much of that perky scrawny kid that had talked him into joining a relay team all those years ago.

And especially not when his older counterpart was pulling him by the groin.

"Just… hold me, goddammit," Rin added and Haru felt himself smile against his will.

"You're a pain," he sighed as he sprang upwards and began stripping.

Rin flashed him a toothy victory grin while he rolled to the side, making room on the bed.

"Hurry up, I'm cold," he teased, smiling triumphantly at the frown that appeared on Haru's face.

Once he had successfully rid himself of every article of clothing, Haru placed a knee on the bed as he reached out for the bed sheets, making sure to cover them both once he'd laid down by Rin's side.

Haru's skin was freezing in comparison to Rin's, making the redhead hiss uncomfortably as their bodies touched.

"Told you," Haru said monotonously, rubbing his palms over his arms and legs in order to warm himself up with the friction as fast as possible.

"I don't care," responded the redhead, bravely pulling at his boyfriend's waist and bringing himself flush against his chest. He quickly wrapped both arms around Haruka's neck, pulling him directly over himself.

"You really are insane," whispered Haru before allowing himself to be pulled into a loving kiss.

This time he was ready for it.

Holding himself up with his left elbow, Haru traced his right palm up and down Rin's side as their kiss deepened.

"Hmmph," Rin moaned into Haru's open mouth, his fingers gently tangled in his boyfriend's hair while he spread his legs, urging Haru to position himself directly above him.

Without losing a second, Haru took advantage of Rin's position, trailing his hand towards the redhead's thighs and squeezing a fistful of skin. Rin broke the kiss as he flinched back in pain, taking both of them by surprise. Rin usually _loved_ it when Haru showed his desire by applying a little bit of force to every caress.

And now there he was, guiltily looking back at his boyfriend with glassy eyes. Silently begging him not to ask him if he was ok, because he was fine. He was definitely _not_ sick.

"Oh," the dark haired swimmer suddenly realised what exactly entailed attempting to have sex with a fever. He figured Rin must have been in a lot of pain at the moment. He had half a mind to stop what they were doing when Rin placed his hands over Haru's shoulders with every intention of rolling them over. Unsuccessfully.

A smile tugged at the corners of Haru's mouth, but he wisely decided not to let Rin see it as he'd probably get really affronted, not having the strength to overpower the other for once.

"Ugh," groaned the redhead as he attempted to mount Haru for the second time, only Haru was faster this time, trapping Rin's head between his forearms and forcing his tongue between the redhead's parted lips.

By the way Rin started rocking his hips, Haru could easily tell he wasn't that far gone. Yes, he was definitely feverish, but he knew by experience that when a fever really hits you, you aren't able to lift a finger, let alone fiercely rub one's hips against another man's throbbing cock while shoving one's tongue down said man's throat.

Which meant he was going through that pre-fever phase when your skin is extra sensitive. No wonder he had flinched back in pain when Haru all but pinched him.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as Rin's hands trailed towards Haru's back, moving his palms up and down his spine, warming his skin with burning fingers.

Rin was being so tender, so utterly gentle, admittedly, it was because he didn't have the strength to be his otherwise forceful self, nonetheless Haru felt his heart swell with love.

He broke the kiss and attached his mouth to the redhead's jawline, placing a few kisses here and there. Under normal circumstances Rin would yank his hair, his own way of telling him he wasn't being forceful enough before baring his teeth and attacking which ever part of Haru was closest to his mouth, as if trying to show him the right way to bite.

So understandably, Haru's dick twitched when he felt Rin's arms tighten around him as he throatily moaned his name over and over.

"Haru, H-Haru…" he whispered, clinging to every last bit of skin his hands could reach.

"Rin," Haru found himself moaning back, balancing his body on his elbows as he rocked his erection against the redhead's, "Rin, tell me you're okay," he whispered into the other's ear, "tell me you want this."

The redhead's hands instantly found their way into Haru's hair, pulling him even closer and muffling his moans against his burning neck.

Haru's words replayed themselves over and over in Rin's brain without making sense. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding madly, but he couldn't find it in him to reply. He could only fully focus on the rising temperature of the body hovering above him, the feel of slender fingers snaking into his hair, the wetness of a tongue licking circles around his Adam's apple.

_Yes, yes dammit, yes. I love you. I love you. I love you. _His mind screamed but his lips wouldn't move and it was about to drive him crazy. All he could do was buck his hips with all the strength he could muster.

And that was when a sudden moment of lucidity hit him, if his mouth wouldn't cooperate, then maybe the rest of his body would. He reached a hand underneath his pillow and fondled for something. Three seconds stretched like entire minutes in his mind but he finally found what he was looking for, extracting a tube of lubricant he had strategically placed under his pillow the very same day Nitori told him he'd be going back home for the weekend.

One week he had slept with that thing under his head and the thought almost made him burst laughing.

He hovered the offending object before Haru's deep blue eyes, watching as the dark haired teen took a few seconds to realise what it was. That seemed to do the trick as he felt himself smiling.

"I never wanted you mmmore," Rin finally managed to whisper, shivering at the last word.

And Haru realised that was all the confirmation he needed. He smiled and snatched the tube from Rin's hands before placing a chaste kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Spread," he commanded as he uncapped the bottle and straightened himself on his knees.

"I-Is it cold?" asked Rin, a hint of fear flashing over his eyes as he obliged.

Haru smiled without looking up from the bottle, pouring a healthy measure over his own erection to test its temperature.

"I thought you weren't sick?" he teased back.

Rin fidgeted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not sick. _C-Cold," _he shivered at the loss of Haru's warm body against his, his mind foggy with lust. "Hurry, dammit."

"Lucky for you it's warming lube," he responded as he coated his fingers with the liquid, leaning back down and pulling the covers back over their bodies.

Once their chests were flush against each other, Haru felt himself being pulled by the neck, meeting Rin's lips in a devouring kiss. The redhead lifted a knee automatically as Haru fondled his entrance with lube coated fingers.

As he inserted a finger, Haruka suddenly broke the kiss looking startled.

"Rin! You're seriously burning up," he said, his middle finger suddenly engulfed in white hot flames.

To which Rin responded by grabbing onto Haru's wrist and guiding his hand in and out of himself.

"I'm giving you… exactly… two seconds… to shut up… and start… making love… to me," the redhead threatened, pausing after every other word as he pushed and pulled at his boyfriend's wrist.

Haru's eyes widened and twinkled the same way they did whenever he spotted a particularly large body of water. He automatically inserted a second finger as he plunged forwards, kissing every inch of his feverish boyfriend's exposed neck, letting him know without words how infinitely touched he was by the words he thought he'd never hear.

"Rin…" was all he could muster back between licks and nips. The redhead moaned and reached a hand between their stomachs, curling hot fingers around both their erections.

Haru inserted a third finger as he thrust into Rin's hand, his world spinning. He could only imagine how Rin was feeling at the moment.

Overwhelmed. That's how. Rin Matsuoka was completely and utterly overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed by the sensation of those fingers scissoring inside him, by the way he could literally feel his own sweat beads running down his skin, by the way Haru's manhood throbbed against his palms. Overwhelmed by how much love he felt for the teen above him. It all came crashing down on him, stabbing his chest with foreign emotions. Need, trust, devotion. Love. Complete and unconditional love.

His eyes watered the second Haru entered him. He pressed his eyes shut as tears slid down his face. Not once had he cried during sex. Before and after, yes, for several reasons, but never during, and it shamed him.

_Why? Why?! _

He felt his chest start heaving, unable to control his own breathing. It wasn't the physical pain that was causing that particular reaction. It couldn't be, it wasn't new to him. Then it all made sense as he felt Haru's arms tighten around him and lick his tears away.

"Don't," Haru murmured as he kissed his forehead. "I got you."

No, he realised. It wasn't the pain. It was giving up control. It was relief.

His body shook momentarily before melting into Haru's embrace, rolling his hips to the rhythm of every slow thrust.

_I… I love you. I'm… so in love with you… Haru. Haru… I don't tell you nearly as often as I should… Ahh… _

He wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist, fingers digging into his skin as he stifled a sob followed by a loud moan of pleasure.

_I've wanted this… I've wanted you this way for so long… Why? Why can't I… Haru. _

"Rin!" the dark haired teen moaned against the redhead's neck as he sped his pace.

Control, what an overrated thing. Real pleasure comes from relinquishing it.

_I truly, truly love you… _

Their eyes met and neither of them looked away until the very end, lapping at each other's tongues, moaning into each other's mouths, holding on as tight as they could as the bed rocked with their love making.

When Haru wrapped a hand around his weeping cock, Rin knew he was done for. He tightened his arms around Haru's shoulders as his body shook and his orgasm exploded between their stomachs.

_Haruu… _

Haru followed shortly after, pressing his parted lips against Rin's cheek, digging his fingers into the redhead's scalp. He came inside, as he always did, only he took his time riding his orgasm, trying to make it last as long as possible.

He slipped out unwillingly, quickly rolling onto his side as he cradled Rin's sleeping form. He was sweating profusely and he felt suffocated by the mountain of winter covers, but he knew better than to kick them off.

"I love you too," he whispered before kissing his boyfriend's closed eyelids.

Haru wasn't particularly tired but he lulled himself to sleep by repeating over and over in his mind Rin's fever induced words.

"I can't wait for the next time you get sick…" was the last thing he remembered thinking.

They ended up cuddling all night long.

**OWARI**

**-.-**

**So? How'd I do? **

**Yes, yes, Rin said everything out loud without realising it. **

**This baby practically wrote itself, I'm actually very, very surprised. **

**I've been stuck for a while now, I know I promised an omake for The Sleepover (and I will deliver! I swear I will!) it's just… not writing itself. **

**I'm bad!**

**But I really couldn't help myself, there've been SO many Mako/Haru updates lately it just aghhh, pissed me off. I needed my fix of teh realz OTP I just said to myself: "Myself, you gotta do what you gotta do!" **

**And I did! **

**FYI: *Wink* *Wink* Fever sex? Oh boy, something to try! **

**Leave a word on your way out! I'd love some feedback! (Like… how's the sex? Funny enough for you? I wanted to add some dirty talk but then I thought… nah… should I have?) **

LOVE TO YOU IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR!


End file.
